1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for actively notifying instant messages and locations in a certain area and a method therefore and, more particularly, to the system and the method which provide all messages and locations in a certain area so that users learn the latest information and contacts with his/her group members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, people travel or go shopping in certain areas (such as airports, scenic spots, department stores, convenience stores, etc.), but they cannot understand every certain area and language. Although in each certain area, WiFi (Wireless Fidelity) or fixed computer operating platforms are provided to various users free of charge, and when operating a user handheld device via the WiFi, a series of input information has to be inputted into the user handheld device after acquiring key passwords to use the WiFi free of charge. Thereafter, the user operates the handheld device via the WiFi to obtain desired messages, but in operation of the handheld device, if the message is displayed in the user's unknown language, the user cannot operate the handheld device in an unknown language mode.
Also, if the user intends to know the messages in the certain areas by use of the fixed computer operating platform, he/she has to find the fixed computer operating platform, thus causing using inconvenience. Even though the user finds the fixed computer operating platform, he/she cannot operate the fixed computer operating platform in the unknown language mode. Therefore, the user can merely browse fixed messages in the certain areas but cannot learn instant messages and his/her current position in the certain area. Furthermore, for an individual user or group members, when he/she or they are in unfamiliar areas, the following defects still exist. i.e.:
1. The user cannot know all different languages, thus increasing personnel workload and costs in the certain areas.
2. When the user is in the unfamiliar area, he/she may get lost.
3. The user cannot learn and receive instant messages in the certain area.
4. The user loses using rights, because he/she cannot learn and receive instant messages in the certain areas.
5. If the group members are in a certain area, each group member cannot know the other group members' positions and status.
6. If the group members are in the certain area and cannot contact each other, they have to communicate by using phones, thereby having high telephone charges and international roaming charges.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.